


Bad Cop

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	Bad Cop

“Are you sure no one will come?” Monroe跟在Nick后面，小心地从储物间的窗户溜进警局。

“Of course! I've been planning for days! Come on!” Nick接住从窗户里挤进来的Monroe，“I left this window open on purpose. I need a moment to prepare...So now all you need to do is to hang around, I won't be long.”

Nick把Monroe推出了储物间，Monroe只好在警局大楼里闲逛。他不认为用手摸这里的东西是什么好主意...天晓得会不会有哪个无聊的警察搜集他的指纹然后把他告上法庭...他是个清白的公民，不喜欢惹事生非，如果这次不是Nick执意让他来，他死也不会在大半夜闯进警局的。

“Hands up! You are arrested!” Monroe愣在原地，从后面伸出的警棍拦住了他的脖子。

“Oh, Nick...you scared me...”

“Call me SIR!” Nick转动警棍，冲着Monroe的耳根吹着热气。

“Yes sir...” Monroe被Nick吹得腿软，说话也颤抖起来。

“You are suspected of stealing, NOW come with me.” Nick把Monroe拖进局长的办公室，将他压在办公桌上，“Now I'm going to search you.”

Nick脱下Monroe的大衣搭在一旁，用手抚过Monroe的身体。

“Sweater is clean.” Nick举起Monroe的双手，把毛衣抽了下来。他的手又开始隔着衬衫在Monroe的身上游移，最后落在他的两个乳头上，Nick用手推着衣服轻轻地摩擦他们，直到他们挺立起来。

“Hmm...Shirt is clean, too. Let me see your pants.” Nick一起脱下Monroe的衬衫和内衣，用指甲敲着他金属制的皮带扣。他把手伸进Monroe的裤子口袋在里面乱抓了一番，然后抽出手去解皮带。

“Pants are clean...I'm going to search your underwear.”

Nick又扒下Monroe的内裤，放在鼻子前闻了闻...恩...这就是Monroe的味道...Nick把内裤撇在一边，用眼睛上下打量着赤裸的Monroe。

“Where did you put the loot?” Nick把警棍抵在Monroe的洞口，“Did you put it in your hole?”

Nick把警棍伸进Monroe的后门，Monroe发出了一声紧绷的呻吟。

“Hmm... not over here... Well, I guess you are innocent...” Nick抽出警棍。

“You wronged innocent people, you!... you're a bad cop. And BAD cop gets punished.”

Monroe绕道Nick的身后，反将Nick压在桌子上。他摸出Nick腰间的手铐，铐住他的双手。

“I hope you got the key...”

Nick穿着深蓝色的警裤，Monroe不喜欢这颜色，他伸出锋利的爪子直接将裤子撕了下来。Nick里面没有穿内裤，挺翘的屁股直接露了出来。Monroe抢过Nick的警棍就往他的后门里插。

“Hmm...”Nick很享受这待遇，脸上的表情变得更加诱人，Monroe加大了深度，旋转着警棍，抽插着警棍，直到Nick完全勃起，脸上泛起红晕。

“Are you ready to get your punishment?”

Monroe抽出警棍，换成自己的巨物。这家伙可比警棍还要吓人。

“Fuck!” Nick倒吸一口气。经管他已经做好了准备，但Monroe的入侵还是让他吃到了苦头... 每次都是这样...

Nick趴在桌子上，尽量让洞口对准Monroe的阴茎。Monroe扶正了Nick的警帽，而Nick却被他操得东倒西歪。手铐在Nick的手上哗哗作响，他们就保持着这样的姿势，直到Monroe第一次射了出来。

“Now, Let's be creative...”

Monroe抽出自己的阴茎，用警棍堵住快要流出来的精液。Nick翻身平躺在桌子上，把双腿搭上Monroe的肩膀。Monroe一颗一颗地解开Nick警服的纽扣，露出他的胸膛。Nick没有多少肌肉，胸毛也不多，是一副完全自然天成不加雕饰的身体。Monroe的嘴顺着裸露的部分一直游移到他的乳头，然后用牙齿轻咬它们，Nick则发出阵阵的喘息。

Monroe解开Nick的手铐丢到一旁，然后抽出警棍，重新插入自己的阴茎。他抱着Nick的大腿，像个弹簧一样在Nick的双腿间压缩，舒张。Nick挺起上半身，Monroe吻上他的嘴，他们的舌头缠绕在一起，互相吮吸着对方的唾液。

Monroe松开嘴，加大了进入的力度。Nick一只手摸着自己的乳头，另一只手撸动自己的阴茎。他放开声音不断呻吟，Monroe也越来越卖力。他摘下Nick头上的警帽，接住了Nick喷射出的白色液体。

Monroe用舌尖拨弄着帽子里黏浊的液体，他抽出阴茎，用警棍去操Nick的屁眼。第二次，Monroe把精液射在了Nick的身上。他一只手握住警棍晃动着，一只手把Nick身上的精液抹匀。

办公室里很黑，Monroe只能借着路灯看清Nick长长的睫毛，清澈的浅蓝瞳仁和脸部性感的线条...他轻轻吻过Nick的双唇，跟他耳语...

“Shall we continue?”

“You're a beast!”

“Never get tired of hearing that.”

没过多久Monroe就准备好了新一次的战斗。他躺在桌子上，Nick坐在他的阴茎上。他很喜欢这个姿势，因为Nick可以掌握主动权，他只需尽情享受性爱带来的快感即可，而且这时Nick的甬道很紧，能给他带来不一样的刺激。

“I'm fucking a cop!”

Monroe抓紧警服的衣角，看着上面金色的徽章，看着下面粉红的肉体。

“I'm fucking a Grimm!”

Monroe用手掠过Nick的下巴，掠过他的胸口，激起他一阵一阵的颤抖...

“I'm fucking a cop and Grimm!”

Monroe低吼着，将最后一波灼热的液体注入Nick的体内...

屋里一下子安静了，只剩下两个人此起彼伏的喘息声。Nick用被撕成布条的警裤清理着他们的战场。布条被精液粘成一个球，Nick把它丢到了路边的垃圾箱里。

次日的警局，局长发现了桌面上白色的污点。他是个爱干净的人，这样的污痕绝对不可以出现在他的办公桌上，也绝对不会出现在他的办公桌上，直到现在...他用纸巾将他们清理干净，然后打开自己的电脑，决定调出昨天办公室的监控录像一探究竟...

 

End


End file.
